deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. (For other combatants named Ash, see Ash (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard (Completed) * Ash Williams vs. Frank West * Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling * Mad Max vs. Ash Williams * Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams Battles Royale * Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Ash Ketchum * Casey Jones * Chris Redfield * Dipper Pines * Duke Nukem * Ellen Ripley * Guts * Hellboy * Hoss Delgado * Leon Kennedy * Negan * Rick Grimes BackGround One day Ash Williams, his girlfreind Linda, his sister and Her boyfriend where on their day to Jacksonvile and then Ash desided they should take a break at a near by Cabbin in the Woods this would change Ash's Life forever. They found a tape recorder and desided to listen to it, the man on the recorder said some sort of spell and it woke something up in the woods, something BAD, it killed every body but Ash who had to fight off his possessed Friends to survive and then His hand got possessed and he cut it off with a chainsaw then replaced it with the same chainsaw. Eversince That day Ash Has been kicking deadite ass and taking names even running into Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees and then kicked their asses to. He's someone you REALLY dont wanna Fuck with! Death Battle InFo *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe, Lover Boy, Idiot, Mr. Jefe, The Chosen One *Age: Currently in his 50s *Status: Alive *30 pounds over Weight *Ran for President in 2016 *Favorite Word: Groovy *Related to Elvis Presley *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a vendetta against Mirrors *Left Handed *Has a pet lizard named Eli *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *A Bad Slow Thinker But A Good Fast Thinker *Rumor has it that Bruce Campbell's chin is the only thing on Earth that can withstand a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick DEATH BATTLE INFO WEAPONS Every Thing Ash Has Been Seen Using To Fight Deadites *Modified Regular Chainsaw *Modified Sapmaster 3000 (Titanium Chasing, Dimond tipped chains) *Modified Chainsaw capable of cutting threw Cold Steel *Modified Titanium Chainsaw *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun *The Delta (Has two built in SawBlade arms that pop out of the hood and the Trunk contains: Rope, gasoline tank, 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola, A red toolbox, Chemistry book, hand saw, Shotgun shells) *Spears *Grenade Launcher Boomstick *M1911 Semiautomatic Pistol *The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Pet Tracker *Machine Guns *Single-Shot Shotgun *Winchester Model 1984 Lever Action Rifle (Fires 30 shots before reloading) *Spike Rifle *Homemade Explosives *Biker Brotherhood Ring *Spell Book *Leecher/Extinguisher *Spraypump *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite *Flare Launcher *Sickle *Flame Thrower Arm *Gatling Gun Arm *Mech Suit *Metal Gauntlet *Bomb Lance *Big peice of Wood *Harpoon Hand *Hand Cannon revolver *Kandarian Dagger *Death Coaster *Rocket Launcher Hand *Shovel *Knight Sword *Axe *Samurai Sword *Kandarian Stone *Duct tape *Spatula Hand *Shaving Razor Hand *Crobar *Doombot Armor *Doombot Hand *Millitary Tank *Space Suit *Bags of Gun Powder *Wrong Book (Sucks Enemies into a inescapable wormhole) *Wooden Hand *Midevil Steel Armor *The Future Hand (built in explosive shell launcher, high powered laser, flamethrower, grappling hook and force projector) *New Hand Replacement (Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver) The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Dispite being ash's Main Foe he can use it in battle *Grants it's user ghastly Dark Power and the means necessary to destroy all of Mankind *The Book of the Dead *Bound in human Flesh, Inked in Human Blood *Wrote by the Dark Ones who used it as a weapon against Humanity *A Gate way to all that is Evil *Demonic Summons *Ash can also use this as a sort of Melee weapon (If he smacks someone with it, they'll be flung several feet) *Can Levitate and in some cases fly *Ash's #1 Enemy *Has a Time Travel Spell (Unknown if Ash knows how to read it) *Can Talk *In what ever universe Ash Williams is in there is always a Necronomicon there for him to use *Cannot be Destroyed by Mortal Means *Has Control over all Undead (Except Marvel Zombies for some reason) *Was used to help Ash against The Marvel Zombies by rising an Army of the Dead from across the World (it failed but it stalled them for awhile) *Hates Freddy Kreuger more than it hates Ash Powers/Abilities *Peak Human *Superhuman level Marksmen *Extremely Cunning *Knows some Martial Arts *Excellent Leadership skills *Actually has Some Level Of Toon Force (Only One Shown Instance of this) *Magic Spells *Insaine Aim Accuracy *When engaged in stealth he's quote (Like a Ninja loosing his virginity, Quick and Discreet) *Exorsist Experience *Has an incredible tolerance to pain *Beautiful Singing voice and Fantastic dancer *Knows how to speak in Japanese *Gifted Inventor and Mechanic *Creative one-liners *Skilled at Hand to Hand combat *Won't hesitate to fight dirty if given the chancs *Deadite Form *Can somehow Leap 7-8 feet in the air without a running start *can make love to a woman like no other man *He can clench his buttocks so hard you can literally crack a walnut on em, this can actually somehow play into combat *Can somehow fire guns in Space *Able to break the Fourth Wall *In Hand to Hand combat he seems to like poking foes in the eyes *Extremely resourceful of his environment *While in lucid nightmares or dreams he possesses a form telekinesis *A hightened resistance of demonic possession *A master of slap-stick combat *Very knowledgeable of chemistry Magical Spells A book of spells from the Necronomicon. *Super Strength: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *Lightning: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Dog Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors *Clattu Verata NeckTie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie *Portal Summons: - Creates portals between time, space, alternate dimensions *Demonic Summons: - Allows Ash to summon Deadites and full fledged Demons *Resurrection: - Allows Ash to ressurect dead organisms and give life to inanimate objects *Time Travel: - Allow Ash to travel back or forward to a desired time *Deadite Creation: - The Necronomican has been shown to be able to revert humans and animals into deadites even if they are not dead *Clattu Verata Nic-*Cough**Cough*: - An obviously incorrectly recited spell that really just makes bad shit happen Deadite Ash *Ash can become this in 1 of 2 ways either he dies or night time arrives *Possesses Super Strength *Has Extreme pain tolerance or may not feel pain at all *can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls and Survive being completely dismembered Feats *Killed Countless Monsters, Demons, & deadites *Beat the shit out of Freddy Kreuger *Took victory over both Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees *Defeated Dracula *Defeated Baal in a physical match *Tough enough to cut off his own hand while laughing *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters Such as Winter Solider, Hulkling, MultipleMan, Howard the Duck and Dr. Druid *Single handedly Defeated an Army of Deadites *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites *Beat Evil Ash (a complete copy of himself) on multiple occasions *Banged a Chick He Just meet in under 10 minutes *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *In Marvel Zombies vs Army Of Darkness he injured Spider-Man (Non Zombiefied) with a single punch *Dodged Point Blank Flying Saw Blades *Got right back up after being Slapped by a Zombie Sentry so Hard it literally knocked him out of heaven into a Dumpster on Earth *Beat "The Dark One" *Protected President Obama From Deadites *Sent King Aurthor flying with a single punch *Skilled enough to Sword duel Evil Ash and a Deadite Knight at the Same time while going up some stairs *Was mentally strong enough to over come Mind Control *Fast enough to out run the Deadite Force which is fast enough to catch up to speeding cars *Strong enough to drive his chainsaw into the hood and engine of The Delta with one Arm *Can easily slash threw kegs of beer with his Chainsaw *Strong enough to lift a 8 to 9 ft tall Demon Frog *Managed to get away from a Zombiefied Thor, on Foot. *Defeated a Robot Evil Ash who had the Necronomicon embedded in his chest *Ballsy enough to talk shit to Dr. Doom then proceeded to shake off being choked by Doom *Has reflexes fast enough to catch a machete thrown by Jason Voorhees *Teamed-Up with The Punisher, Zena Warrior Princess, Darkman and The Reanimator *Has Survived rediculusly high falls and got back up like nothing happened *Killed a monster the size of a building with nothing but a Tank, the kandarian dagger and a few one liners *Drank a tea kettle of boiling hot water like a bottle of Gatorade *Survived being electrocuted to a sadistic degree *Strong enough to hold back the Deadite Force, which is strong enough to flip cars and split trees in half *Strong enough to pull himself out of a Mini Wormhole *Accurate enough to impale a fleeing mini Evil Ash with a fork from a distance *Fast enough to dodge automatic laser fire *Shot a crow from behind without even looking *Got his shins ripped out and still beat a deadite to death with a 200 pound rail spike with ease *Strong enough to casually lift and throw people with one arm *Resisted the pull of a portal that sucked in a car and uprooted a massive tree for a while WEAKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas *Limited Ammo *Selfish *Not very intelligent (but not very dumb either) *Lazy *Usually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Bumb sholder, Sore Kidneys, Trick Knee (though these are in his Old Age) *may or may not have alzheimers (But this may have just been a joke) *Multi Dimensional Portals *Is ultimately destined to be mankind's protector from evil weither he likes it or not Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Bombers Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon